sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Infiltration
Far away from the regular, commercial hyperspace lanes the blackness of space itself shimmers for just a split second as a small capital ship reverts into real-space, using a pirate jump-point, a good indication that the Captain of the vessel probably knows the system really well, or is totally insane.. or both.. as the smallest miscalculation would doom the entire ship.. but the retired, ex-RepMil Captain knows his stuff and so the minii-cappy arrives safely, hopefully far enough from the Imperial fleet to remain undetected long enough to fulfill its mission and deliver the shuttle to the surface.. and if not.. well, a CorGun is called that for a reason.. cause it packs one mighty punch for its size.. so worse comes worse the Captain knows he can even duke things out with some of the smaller Imp ships.. On the bridge the bald human captain just sight and nods to his nav-officer "Good job.." then turning to his left he nods to his pilot "All right Mr. Hy'lac, take us in nice and slow.. and please do try to stay out of the Imp's scanner range, I would prefer not spending the next few weeks patching up the hull.. and Tactical, just to be on the safe side, make sure our weapons and shields are good to go, but don't power them on just yet, let's not attract any unwanted attention by lighting up ourselves as a Life-Day tree on every Imp sensors.. and that goes for every other system as well, cut power to the minimum for now.." and with that the Lightbringer starts moving closer to the system's core, trying to keep the planet and the various other stellar objects, like moons and asteroids between itself and the Imp fleet. Ghost 18 reaches up and clicks off his hyperspace engines, turing his head quickly one way then the other, trying to adjust for the disorientation brought on by the exit into normal space. Rubbing the side of his helmet, Yellowtail takes some deepbreaths, glancing down at his life support pack, "Alright Jenir... your doing fine. Just fine... keep it together." At the call to check in, he clicks his communication's set on, "This is Ghost 18, checking in." Emerging from hyperspace in formation with the rest of the fighters, Falcon One keeps in its place, engines running at less than full thrust. The pilot checks in when directed, preparing his vessel for the near-inevitable combat. The Imperial Fleet over Chandrila, consisting of the 'Conqueror,' 'Malignant,' and the 'Vindictive," was under the command of the notorious Danik Kreldin and set up in defense formation around the conquered Chandrila. Danik Kreldin was set to Chandrila to deal with the insurgency and that was just what he was doing. Kreldin stood on the bridge by the view port, his eyes gazing out into the blackness of space. A lot had been happening in the past few days. The insurgency was growing stronger, especially with the addition of a certain hero, and Kreldin was cracking down harder on the insurgents, which resulted in the Massacre that was witnessed throughout the galaxy. Golan defensive batteries could be seen throughout Chandrila, some still under construction and a few others operational. The mine field was still being laid out by mine ships, around Chandrila though not particularly near space lanes. Chandrila was the footing the Empire needed in the Core to reach Coruscant, the capital of the rebels. It was up to Kreldin to defend this planet at all costs. Not even remembering the last time he actually had any sort of real fighter cover the bald human Captain of the Lightbringer just smiles and leans back against his chair, then turning toward his XO he nods toward the front view port "Just like back in the good old day, isn't it? You know, as much as I like being my own boss.. I still sometimes miss the Fleet.." and his bearded XO just nods to that sentiment with a smile of his own "I guess so Sir.. I must admit, it was nice to have all that support base behind us.. get banged up a bit in some battle and then just pull into a dry-dock and have our ship all patched up in a few hours, and we were getting paid to do it.." then with a chuckle he adds "..why did I let you talk me into retiring and trying my luck in the private sector? You know, I'd have my own command by now.." though he's obviously just joking around with his old friend. Then as the CorGun moves closer and closer to the planet they both become more serious, their attention turning toward their screens, checking the sensor logs and such.. for while they no longer wear the uniform they can still be very professional when it comes to situations like this "Engineering, I'm showing a slight plasma-leak on the starboard engine nacelle, plug it or shut it down before it gives us away.. Mr. Hy'lac, change course to heading 321, 32 mark 81, we should be able to slip through between those asteroids, and then we can stay in the planet's shadow a little longer.. and Tactical, get ready.. I think we got as far as we can without a fight, so pick us a nice spot where their defenses seem the weakest and get ready for our run.." and with that the Lightbringer keeps moving toward the planet. (Naota) Yellowtail keeps himself on target, flying with the rest of the wing, as he scopes out the various bits of debrie in the area, clicking his mike on, "Ghost 18, flight. Whats the range to target... I need to make sure my instrument's are reading properly." On board one of the little A-Wings, Captain Ikihsa listens to the messages crossing back and forth on the comm channels. He's ready for this. He swallows that bit of pre-fight anxiety that always comes with the adrenaline rush of a battle - the one that tells a pilot he or she might not make it out of this one alive. There are too many other things to take care of to have to worry about self-doubt on top of it all. At the same time, it's often the fear that keeps a pilot alive. "Falcon 7, on station," comes the radio communication from the Sullustan's wingman. The two A-Wings tighten up their formation and ride alongside the larger ships, waiting for their cue. A young junior officer approached Kreldin and offered a quick salute as Kreldin turned around. Danik returned the salute and the junior officer quickly reported to Kreldin. "Sir, sensors indicate a group of enemy fighters in system. They haven't showed any signs of hosilities yet, but they are approaching Chandrila - they are small in number, so we can only assume they aren't here to engage us." Danik rubbed his chin, and walked away from the view port and down the bridge corridor. "So they're trying again? Wonder if Karrde is back.. very well, all systems on red alert. Deploy War Shrike Squadron to engage the enemy fighters. Keep up the system scanning - I doubt they just sent fighters." Immediately after Danik's orders, the Conqueror went on full red-alert. Crewmen rushed to their stations as War Shrike Squadron, the primary fighter squadron on the behemoth, took off from the hangar bay. Shortly afterwards, the shields on the Conqueror went up and its turbolaser batteries activated and prepared for battle. "Enemy craft, this is Captain Danik Kreldin. We have you on our sensors - surrender now and we will show mercy. There is no other hope for you." Falcon One and Falcon Two drift upwards relative to the gunship, nearing the other two A-wings. "Stay sharp, Falcon Squadron," the lead ship's pilot--Evir Yissik--says over the radio. "Feel like doing the impossible today?" As they're now obviously detected by the Imps the CorGun comes to life as well, shields are being raised, weapons are powered up, active sensors are brought on line, targeting solutions are being calculated and fed into the Tactical consoles on the Bridge "Show time everyone.." calls out XO as the white lights go out and the red ones kick in all over the ship, though the annoying siren has been disconnected, and then tossed out the airlock, a long time ago ".. Mr. Hy'lac bring us around and prepare to do a quick 90 to port so we can broadside any incoming fighters with our Quads, arm the missiles as well and stand by, but save them for any cappies that are stupid enough to get too close to a CorGun.." Then with a nod and a smile the XO opens up a channel to the Imperial ship "Good evening Captain Kreldin, sorry to disturb you this late, we didn't mean to interrupt your scheduled.. whatever routine, but since we did.. we were just about to give you the same offer.. surrender now and safe your crew's life.. or we'll be forced to fire upon your ships, and I'm sure you hate writing those letters to widowed wives and grieving mothers.." Then as no one really expects the I2SD to surrender to a CorGun the Lightbringer keeps moving, cautiously toward the planet, still trying to use as much of the orbiting space-junk as possible to at least remain in cover from the large Imp ships massive guns "Navigation, start calculating us a nice little exit point, something they won't be expecting, then feed your solution to the Helm so Mr. Hy'lac can keep an eye on those coordinates and ensure that we don't wander too far from there, without making it too obvious why we're flying in a circle.." then once the Imp fighters get within optimal range the CorGun opens up with all its weapons, ruby colored bolts cutting through the blackness of space, some finding their targets, melting through the Imperial fighters and some going wide, getting swallowed the endless void. (Naota) SF-9334 The shuttle Imperial Pain jumps into the system on the same side of the planet as the Starkindler. The ship spins for a few seconds as it reorients itself to the ship. "Imperial Pain, on station Starkindler. Awaiting the go to head dirtside." The ship slides smoothly next to the 'Kindler as they await their orders. Yellowtail starts taking more rapid deepbreaths as the bolts of compressed energy fly from the Correllian Gunship. at the given order, the pilot reaches up, and clicks the switch, putting his S-foils into attack position. Chatter increases over the comm... "Ghost 12, contact with 6 fighters on sensors..." This is Ghost 1, I have visual contact. All wings break left and cover the gunship." "Give it a few more meters Gus, we're out of range here. Yellow, com'n, stay focused." Ghost 18 snaps out of whatever reverree he was in, "Yeah... yeah, just worry about keeping your sheilds up, Zim." "Yeah. Surrender and we'll have mercy on you. Heard that one before," comes a female voice from Falcon 7. Enb'Zik glances sideways through his canopy, not replying immediately but looking wryly amused nonetheless. He checks his console for the dozenth time. Only this time, he sees the launching squadron of TIEs. "All flights, enemy fighters detected," he reports, his voice speaking up simultaneously with the pilot in Ghost 8. "Repeat, enemy fighters inbound. Looks like a full squadron. Gamma element moving to defend." Four engines - those of Ikihsa's fighter and those of his wingmate's - flare brightly as the A-wings move forward relative to the rest of the flotilla and prepare to engage, the Sullustan keeping an eye out for other Imperial escort craft that might join in. The craft don't move too far, slowing down again just outside starfighter range of the Corellian Gunship and waiting. "Captain Kreldin, sensors report a Corellian Gunship in addition to the fighters - it has raised its shields. War Shrike reports enemy contact," the junior officer reported. Danik, merely laughing off the reply from the rebels, walked back over to the view port to observe the battle. "Get Lightning Squadron in the hangar bay and ready for take off, but don't take off until I order so. Keep the Malignant and Vindictive back by the Golan, defend the planet incase those ships break through us. Accelerate forward, full battle speed. Primary target is that gunship, those fighters are nothing but a diversion. Comm., alert the garrison that they might have some visitors shortly." The Conqueror's sublight engines acclerated forward at full battle speed towards the Gunship's approach vector, in hopes of possibly cutting the Gunship off while War Shrike Squadron engaged it at close range. The other two Falcon Squadron A-wings settle into place a ways separated from Falcons 6 and 7. Evir flips a few switches, bringing his shields and guns to readiness. He speaks on the Falcon Squadron channel: "Keep some separation. If they have to pick one group to shoot at first, the other can do some damage." As the CorGun rocks under some of the return fire form the incoming Imp fighters the Captain hangs onto his chair, though the tough little ship's shields are holding "Engineering, keep an eye on the reactor, make sure she doesn't overload, and if we got any juice to space start charging up our hyperdrive.." then as the Lightbringer rocks under another Imperial salvo he swears right into the com "Sithspawn! Also try to keep those shields on line as well.. or we won't be needing a hyperdrive, Tactical.. get on those fighters, I want them gone, I want them gone now.. and bring us around, pattern Delta and keep firing.. see that group of incoming fighters, launch a missile to intercept them right there.." he points at his touch-screen "then have one of our lasers nail the missile, with some luck we might cripple a few of these TIEs.." then at the beeping coming form his console he turns to his left "What now? Oh damn in, we got that I2SD bearing down on us, all shields forward, prepare for evasive maneuvers as we won't last against those turbo-lasers, missile bays, get ready to engage that Star Destroyer once it's in optimal range.. and someone get me a cup of tea already!" then with that the CorGun keeps firing and moving around, trying to inflict as much damage as it can while taking as little as possible. (Naota) Nynaeve, on SF-9334 says, "On the other side of the world, Nynaeve tightbeams a message to the shuttle saying, "alright, get ready to follow me in. Keep close. This isn't going to be easy and there isn't a good way to do this fast either. Easy does it and let's keep things as quiet as possible." She moves the sskale to the outer parameter of the mine field and examines her hud for areas that lack completetion and areas that might allow two small ships to squeeze on through." As the com enters the cockpit of the 'Pain'. Officer Stans radios back the same way. "Copy that Kindler. You have the lead. Imperial Pain out." AS the 'Kindler starts to make it's way through the mine field, so does the 'Pain' Keeping so close to her aft that they seem to be attached. Choas erupts as the X-wing squadron zooms into direct confrontation with the tie fighters. In an ordered manuver, all the fighters open fire once a target solution was in place, before breaking in equal numbers to he left, right, up, and down (respective to the plane artificial plane of space combat) encircling there enemies. Yellowtail, presses down on the trigger, breaking to the right, as the tie fighters start to respond. Just his luck, one scrounges on his tail. Noting his Commanding Officer's advice, Captain Ikihsa double-checks the distance between himself and his wingmate, confirming its sufficiency. As the TIEs close in, the Sullustan pulls his control stick to the right and pulls back on it, releasing several bolts of intense energy at the enemy fighters just as the A-Wing banks to starboard. One of his shots hits home without destroying the ship - his wingman has the same amount of luck. Not a great result of the cleanest shot they may have this battle. The TIEs scream past, the A-Wings coming around nimbly onto their tails. And as green TIE blasts light up the starfield, the A-Wings are caught in the crossfire of the forming furball between the Imperial fighters and their own gunship. "Here we go," Zik mumbles to himself, depressing the fire control again in the wake of his target. The other two A-wings make their own run on the Imperial fighters as they vector in on the other two Falcon Squadron ships. Evir opens fire, the rapid fire from his cannons stitching a line of holes in the side of a TIE's side panel. His luck doesn't last, though; a second TIE, this one more persistant, settles in on his tail and opens fire at close range. Falcon One's shields flicker and die before Evir can open the range between himself and the TIE fighter, and the last shot the TIE gets off strikes between the A-wings tailfins. Evir's voice comes onto the squadron channel a moment later. "Sithspit! Just lost yaw control. I'm going to have to head back to the Lightbringer." Actions suit words; Falcon One rolls away from the fight and moves back towards the Corellian gunship, slipping in below the capship's outbound fire. War Shrike Squadron lost a few more fighters; it was a suicide mission sending the fighters to deal with the gunship alone. Kreldin knew this, but didn't act on it. The fighters had to divert the gunship's attention until the Star Destroyer got into range. "Deploy Lightning Squadron to deal with the enemy fighters now." "Captain Kreldin, sensor stations on the far side of the planet indicate incoming vessels - their IFF is just reading a blank, though, sir. Should we dispatch a team?" Kreldin, his eyes glued to the space battle, was silent for a few moments. "No... let them go. Leave them to me. For now, concentrate on the gun ship - open up with a full starboard salvo now." The starboard side weaponry of the Conqueror aimed towards the gunship which was busy performing manuevers in the fight with the fighters. Without consideration of their comrades in the fighters, the starboard turbolasers opened up on the advancing gunship. With shields up, the Starkindler slips its way along a path through the incomplete mine field. Tight beaming a message to the shuttle, Nynaeve says, "So far so good, looks like they haven't noticed us yet." Making it out the other side of the mine field, Nynaeve continues over the comm. "How you doing back there, Imperial Pain? Don't know about you but I'm ready to land..." She mutters, "I really need to go to the bathroom." "Sire, we got an incoming starfighter!" calls out Tac-Com to which the bald Captain just frowns and shakes his head "So? Just blow it out of the.. you mean a friendly one? What the.. what's it thinking? It can't land with our shields up and we can't drop our shields with that I2SD breathing down on our neck.. damn it.. helm, roll us onto our port side and prepare to drop starboard shields for 5 seconds, that's all he has.. if he makes it inside.. great, let it land.. if not then.. well, he's on his own, I can't risk the entire ship for one.." a quick scan of his sensor feed "..one A-w.." Then as the Conqueror opens fire with all its forward batteries the entire CorGun shakes from stern to bow and for a brief second the forward shields buckle but thanks to the quick thinking of the Chief Engineer the Lightbringer manages to recover, this time. Up on the bridge the XO just quickly takes control of Tactical as a short manages to blow one of the wall panels, instantly killing the Duros officer "Sir! That Star Destroyer will eat us up real quick at this range.. we should pull back.." and with a sigh and a sip of his tea the Captain is forced to agree "Very well, make it so.. bring the ship around, aft missile bays fire at will at that ship.. and quad lasers, keep engaging TIEs that get too close.." and with that the CorGun comes around, now heading away from the planet on a diagonal, not fully fleeing the system.. just making a tactical withdraw while still being a thorn in the Imperial's side. (Naota) "I'm right on your aft 'Kindler. I don't blame you...Son of a Sith!" The com falls silent for a moment. The 'Kindler and the 'Pain' feel the shockwave as one of the last mines explodes. "Got a bit to close on that one." The Officer checks the controls and system readouts in front of him. "All systems are in the green though shields are at 75 Percent. Am good to go planetside." Yellowtail dances all around, several green bolts slamming into his aft engines, "Anyone! This is yellow, I got an intercepter close on my tail! Get it off!" Sparks fly in the cockpit as his targeting console shorts out, flashing and buzzing alarms blaring as a brillent explosion occurs... from behind. "I got him Yellow, disengage! You can't do much good from back there. Ten and two, cover his retreat. The gunship looks like its getting ready to end this, and we're gonna go real quickly when it does." Ikihsa Enb'Zik's gloved hand feathers the control stick as he lines up one of the TIEs in the element he and his wingmate have targeted. Smoothly, he squeezes the trigger, but the TIE explodes brightly well before the Sullustan's twin lances of light reach it. "What the..?!" and then he realizes - the fighter was pierced by the larger bolt of a turbolaser, falling victim to fire from its own base. Another TIE explodes a little too close, rocking the A-wing and decreasing its shields even as realization dawns on the pilot. "Gyah!" Zik exclaims. At the same time, the retreat order comes across the comm, and he looks up to see the Corellian Gunship maneuvering away from the fracas. "Seven," he calls, "time to start punching our way out of this. Let's cover the Lightbringer's retreat, get her into hyperspace and get ourselves out of here." Even as he says it, he rolls to port and releases several bolts in the direction of the Star Destroyer - for whatever it's worth - and turns his attention toward a stray TIE. The CorGun was turning away now? It was making a tactical retreat - it was fleeing from the battle for a purpose. Either to draw the Conqueror out, or to just divert its attention. Either way, Kreldin wasn't going to persue it. As the missiles from the CorGun slam into the Conqueror's shields, Kreldin orders the Star Destroyer to join the starfighter fray and for War Shrike to disengage its attack on the gunship. "Use tractor beams to hold those fighters in position. Gunners, I want perfect accuracy this time - don't forget what happened last time you let the Wild Karrde escape," he said, his foot tapping on the durasteel. "Captain Kreldin, rebel fighters are beginning to disengage from the combat zone. Those other craft we reported landed on the planet, I've already reported it to the garrison," came the voice of the junior officer on the bridge. Danik remained quiet, watching as the battle slowly died down. It was quite obvious what had just happened; Kreldin was no fool. Ground ops had already been dispatched to the location where the craft were reported landing from the sensor stations, although they would likely find empty ships and consficate them. "Very well. Stand down. Have Lightning and War Shrike mop up any stragglers until they're all gone from the system. Hold position here until the fighters return safely." miscemit The CorGun was turning away now? It was making a tactical retreat - it was fleeing from the battle for a purpose. Either to draw the Conqueror out, or to just divert its attention. Either way, Kreldin wasn't going to persue it. As the missiles from the CorGun slam into the Conqueror's shields, Kreldin orders the Star Destroyer to join the starfighter fray and for War Shrike to disengage its attack on the gunship. "Use tractor beams to hold those fighters in position. Gunners, I want perfect accuracy this time - don't forget what happened last time you let the Wild Karrde escape," he said, his foot tapping on the durasteel. "Captain Kreldin, rebel fighters are beginning to disengage from the combat zone. Those other craft we reported landed on the planet, I've already reported it to the garrison," came the voice of the junior officer on the bridge. Danik remained quiet, watching as the battle slowly died down. It was quite obvious what had just happened; Kreldin was no fool. Ground ops had already been dispatched to the location where the craft were reported landing from the sensor stations, although they would likely find empty ships and consficate them. "Very well. Stand down. Have Lightning and War Shrike mop up any stragglers until they're all gone from the system. Hold position here until the fighters return safely." After pulling of the near impossible, having a damaged snubfighter landing in their hangar bay in the middle of a battle the Lightbringer keeps pulling away from the planet, and from the approaching I2SD.. though its aft missile and laser batteries keep firing at the Conqueror, not as much to do any real damage to the behemoth but to.. well, just to annoy it.. "All right everyone, I think we're about done here for now.. we weren't meant to actually break this blockade but to simply act as distraction.. so I see no need to take any more damage or to lose any more lives.." says the elderly Captain and his bridge crew seems to agree, especially his XO who's now at the main Tactical station, so he of all people has the best idea of just what sort of damage they took already, so after one last salvo the CorGun's weapons fall silent as power is redirected to the jump engine and the Lightbringer is now heading toward its exit-vector with full speed "Strike One to all Strike call-signs, we're heading to RV-1.. we just can't last any longer against a Mark Deuce.. I suggest you all do the same cause with us gone all those fighters will be coming after you folks.." then as the I2SD breaks off the pursuit the shields go off line as well to help charging the hyperdrive even faster "..good luck to anyone staying behind, and I hope to see you all at RV-1, may the force be with you.." and then with that the CorGun is gone.. at least for now. (Naota) Falcon Six inverts and dives, twisting again to right itself until it's actually climbing above the plane of the battle between the two big ships. Ikihsa's Sullustan fingers move confidently over the controls, rerouting power from weaponry to engines and concentrating his remaining shields to cover his retreat. To his starboard side, Falcon Seven performs similarly. In their wake, a single TIE fighter begins releasing green lances, startling Zik as they crash into his deflectors. The Sullustan frowns, but after a moment, it doesn't matter - the two Republic interceptors disappear, elongating into hyperspace. Infiltration, The